Games are well known in which players have various forms of guns for shooting each other with harmless solid objects, liquids or beams of light and for recording the number of hits for determining the winners of the games. Such games can cause disagreements among the players for various reasons such as whether a hit has occurred or where a hit took place. For example, if the only way in which a hit is detected is whether the hit is seen by the person who shoots the gun that causes the hit or by the person who feels the hit, then disagreements about whether there was or was not a hit or where a hit occurred are bound to occur. Such disagreements can spoil a game that was otherwise enjoyed by the players.
Toy guns have been designed to detect a hit in such a way that there can be no dispute about whether it occurred or not. A paint ball gun for example shoots balls which rupture on impact and spray paint over the area where the impact takes place. The presence of the paint cannot be denied nor can its location. Questions about who was hit and by whom are answered quickly and with little or no arguments. However the consequences of a hit by a paint ball are not pleasant. The paint can permanently stain the players' clothing, enter his eyes or mouth and be very uncomfortable if it flows down his sleeves or down his neck and under his shirt.